


Saturday Night

by distraughtlover



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Javier Esposito, Bottom Kevin Ryan, Fluff, Gay Love, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Top Javier Esposito, Top Kevin Ryan, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: For Ryan and Javier, its quite simple.





	1. Chapter 1

A new Italian place recently opened up near the southern border of the Upper East Side. It had received an incredible amount of positive buzz from food critics and passionate customers the last couple of months, which created curiosity within many New Yorkers, including Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. The two men secured a reservation at the restaurant, Perlas, and a couple of days later their spot was ready for them. 

From their home in the Flatiron District, Javier and Ryan hailed an orange cab and made the journey north. They watched from the windows momentarily as New York wakened up and came wondrously alive underneath radiant, towering skyscrapers and a dark but warm night. The reflection of a couple lights spread across Ryan’s face as the drive continued and Javier emitted a small smile at the sight. He was the witness to all of Ryan’s memorable, beautiful moments, which were too numerous to keep a hold of. 

The week had been busier than normal for them. At the precinct an unrelenting case refused to quiet down until the last few moments when the main suspect accused of a violent murder finally had no other option but to confess to the crime they had indeed committed, all because of the heavy work the detectives had put into solving it. But Ryan and Javier had exhausted themselves and now a break was what they desperately needed in the form of an exquisitely looming weekend. 

Both men felt the essence of relaxation settle softly into their bones. Their day today had been spent lounging about the apartment in their pajamas and reveling in the loving company of each other. During a movie earlier in the day Javier and Ryan had alternated their positions on the couch; at one point Ryan had rested against Javier’s durable chest in the corner of the particular furniture and then later Javier had lain his head down on Ryan’s shoulder, refusing to move. 

They arrived at the restaurant which was placed ideally on a more residential street. The cab parked to the side and the two men exited after paying the fare and tipping the driver. They walked forward to the entrance and went through to the hostess’s table. There was a slight wait for people who did not make a reservation, but for the two men they were led to a table after checking in. 

Wide planks of wood covered the walls that held original photos of family members who had contributed to the restaurant in some way. On a scale of “local diner” to “dress code enforced” the restaurant sat somewhere in the middle, leaning more perhaps to the right a little bit. But there was nothing pretentious within the eatery. 

The atmosphere inside the cozy restaurant felt happy and relaxed, exhibited by the customers who enjoyed their meal and service. The time on the circular clock near the back read 8:30pm. 

“You look gorgeous,” Javier said with a warm, sated smile.

Ryan felt an uncontrollable smile spread across his face. 

“How do you manage to get me every time?” Ryan questioned teasingly. 

“It’s a skill,” Javier joked. 

Ryan leaned back in his chair, gently holding the base of the cool water glass. 

“And you’re even more good-looking than usual,” Ryan said. 

Javier chuckled and felt the same way he always did around his boyfriend. 

“You got me, too,” Javier said. 

Both men enjoyed the restaurant as their food arrived, but they became more focused on each other, the usual result no matter where they went. The food was delicious, of course, but they were what mattered. 

They took a walk after dinner. Outside the night felt like it was truly beginning. That’s what you got when living on the isle of Manhattan; something was always waiting to start. For the two men, it was simply being in each other’s presence. The street they were on held trees lined up in succession, with curved metalwork surrounding the base of each. White lights that appeared muted yellow were strung around the trunk of each tree. Ryan saw grass-green lights further down the way that were hung from a rusted railing post on another restaurant. 

The area they were in bustled slightly with activity and people walking to their destinations, but Ryan and Javier were able to enjoy each other without having to fight for sidewalk space or the speed of their walking. 

Purposefully lost in their thoughts, they dwelled on their relationship and how they certainly were not in their twenties anymore; both men were 37, with Javier being only five months older than Ryan. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t handle an outing on the beautiful “town” of Manhattan, especially since they lived here and did not simply commute from somewhere else. 

They stopped briefly. Ryan stared at the handsome man before him, the guy he got to call his boyfriend. Ryan had shaved today, but Javier was sporting slight stubble. Against the backdrop of Saturday night, the two men lovingly contemplated each other. 

Neither of them could comprehend that five years had already passed since they became boyfriend and boyfriend. Ryan had always known he would someday find the guy of his dreams, and Javier never lost hope that his right guy was somewhere out there. 

Javier was the taller of the two, though the height difference was extremely minimal. Their two presences were close to each other, sharing an energy only they knew about. 

“I think we’re both ready for these clothes to be off,” Javier whispered deeply. 

“Let’s head home then,” Kevin whispered back. 

And so they did, anticipation building up consecutively inside their bodies, waiting to be released. 

The right moment was on its way.


	2. Chapter 2

The time was past 10 pm when they arrived back home. 

As soon as the solid front door softly closed and locked, a change in the air became noticeably present, enticingly tangible. Javier, handsome and tall, gazed gently at Ryan, the man who held all of his heart. Ryan stood in front of the door, experiencing a quiet surge of supreme love for Javier, and then both men walked slowly to each other. 

A moment passed silently, and then suddenly they were engulfed in a fervent kiss that sent waves of thunderous chills along their skins. Ryan could only feel the presence of Javier against him; nothing else mattered in this moment but the man he loved entirely. 

The move to the bedroom was quite easy. 

Their clothes fell off to the floor like leaves. Each man gasped harshly as their hands touched the other. When they were left in just their underwear, Ryan ripped Javier’s boxers down, feeling a thrill as he watched Javier’s long, thick cock bob wildly. Javier, in his nude muscular manly glory, surged upon Ryan and hungrily removed the rest of his clothing. 

The bed quaked as they collapsed upon it in their nudity. They rolled around, their skins sizzling. Ryan, on his back, gazed at Javier’s thick chest which was loaded entirely with hard muscle. Then Javier, atop Ryan, began grinding, making their cocks rub against each other. 

Ryan watched as Javier then moved down and gripped his cock, holding the searing warmth in his hand. Then he gasped as Javier engulfed him in his mouth, his lips creating a tight warm ring around his cock.

“Fuck,” Ryan muttered, arching up. 

Javier went to work sucking off Ryan. He moaned around his boyfriend’s dick, aching to pleasure him. Then, after flicking his tongue against Ryan’s balls, he alternated back and forth from his cock to his nuts. 

Ryan was anxious to return the favor and flipped Javier onto his back, instantly wrapping his hand around his cock. He wasted no time and rapidly sucked Javier’s gorgeous dick, his nose brushing against his groin. Ryan then happily sucked Javier’s manly balls into his mouth, swirling them around with his tongue. 

“God, I love you,” Javier moaned. 

Then Javier brought Ryan up, turning him over onto his stomach. He massaged his hands across Ryan’s ass, groaning airily. Javier worshipped Ryan’s spectacular, perfect butt. It was his haven, a place meant only for him. He dropped his head and nibbled each firm, curved cheek and caressed them lovingly. 

After Javier spread apart his cheeks, he dove in to Ryan’s hole. His tongue went wild, striving to cover every inch of his boyfriend. Ryan moaned heavily, pushing back and feeling ready to burst from Javier and how well he knew his body. 

“Get in me,” Ryan whispered when he was ready. 

Javier, after prepping Ryan, put on a condom and slicked up. Ryan lay on his back and waited patiently as Javier lined himself up. Little by little he pushed in, entering further until he was completely inside. 

It was always perfect like this. Once both of them were adjusted, it was easy to move forward. Javier rolled his hips, his tanned, muscular body covering Ryan completely. Ryan hardened up more as he heard Javier’s manly grunts of pure pleasure, with he himself joining in fully. Ryan let his hand drop and lay gently atop Javier’s rounded ass, lightly squeezing as it flexed. 

As Ryan was filled up by Javier, he felt complete. He was surrounded fully by the heavy, muscular presence of the man he loved, who continually thrusted atop and inside him. Ryan wrapped his arms around Javier’s warm shoulders, hanging on and refusing to loosen his grip. The musk of Javier’s cologne began to drive Ryan wonderfully over the edge. 

True love coursed between them; that’s how it always was. Neither of them could ever get enough. Then Javier pulled out and looked at Ryan. 

“Your turn,” Javier said, smirking. 

Excitedly rising up, Ryan had Javier turn around. Then he coated his fingers with lube and worked open his boyfriend, with love and care. Once Javier was ready, Ryan put on a condom and placed himself against the headboard. 

Ryan waited anxiously. Javier stood up and planted his strong legs on either side of Ryan, who stared up in wonder at his gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend. Then Javier squatted down until his butt hovered above Ryan’s groin. He reached behind and grabbed Ryan’s cock, then held it straight up. Javier brushed his hole against the tip of Ryan’s dick a few times and then slowly began to sink down. 

Seeing his boyfriend like this drove Ryan mad with pleasure. Working slow, Javier rode gently in Ryan’s lap, letting himself feel completely how great Ryan’s cock was. Then he picked up the speed, needing to experience everything at maximum capacity. Standing on his legs made his rhythm easier to increase. 

Javier slammed his powerful ass down on Ryan’s cock, eliciting a sharp, smacking sound that was loud and clear in the bedroom. Both of them grunted back and forth. 

Pausing—with Ryan’s cock still in his ass—Javier decided to drop his legs down instead of continuing to stand on them. Leaning to one side, he let his left leg settle onto the bed, and then his right leg, which resulted in him dropping completely into Ryan’s lap. Javier groaned in pleasure as Ryan’s cock went up him completely. Below him, Ryan moaned at having his boyfriend’s weight settle on top of him. 

“Oh fuck, babe,” Ryan moaned softly. 

Going slow again, Javier began to ride his boyfriend with ease, rising and falling steadily. As Javier continued to bounce, he gripped Ryan’s chest with his strong hands and held on tight. Ryan let his own hands travel across his boyfriend’s durable back until they reached all the way down. He squeezed Javier’s ample ass cheeks and slapped them a few times, then massaged them gently. 

“Ride that cock, you manly stud,” Ryan said. 

“I’ll be saying that to you tomorrow,” Javier teased. 

Their time together was always sacred. Javier and Ryan were in love and they always desired to experience it. After making love for a long duration of time, consistently alternating who topped and bottomed, they felt ready to release together. 

“Cum on my face,” Javier husked out. 

Ryan received incomparable thrills whenever Javier wanted a facial from him. It only solidified how much of a true man Javier was. 

Then his release was suddenly on the horizon. Ryan yanked off the condom and pumped himself hurriedly in front of Javier’s face.

“Shit!” Ryan exclaimed.

His jizz shot out and splashed Javier’s face, strip after strip. He gazed at his boyfriend, covered in his cum. Javier spread his finger across his cheek, collecting a strand of cum and swallowing it down. 

Ryan then quickly went to his knees as Javier felt his orgasm coming. Jerking himself off, Javier’s face tensed up in impending pleasure, feeling it rise quickly like a heated thermometer. 

“FUCK!” Javier yelled thunderously. 

His cum burst out and landed all over Kevin, on his face and his chest. Both men sighed in bliss, and Ryan shuddered delightfully as he felt Javier’s hot jizz coating his skin. 

After languidly cleaning up, they collapsed in bed, their broad chests heaving. They rested quietly, and then knew it was time for sleep. 

Javier stood up bare from the bed and walked forward, going to ensure their home was secure for the night. Ryan stared at Javier’s big strong butt as he walked out of the room and waited in bed for him to return. 

When he left the bedroom, Javier headed to the front door and checked to make sure it was locked, then he set the alarm nearby. After that, he headed to the living room windows and checked underneath the curtains that they were locked. As Javier returned to the bedroom, his limp cock swung back and forth, his ballsack hanging loose and free. 

Once in the bedroom, Javier hopped into the bed and eagerly gathered Ryan up in his powerful arms. 

“I love you,” Javier said.

“I love you, too,” Ryan said.

They soon fell asleep nude under the warm covers, entangled with each other.


End file.
